


Taking Hold and Holding On

by tamlane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Infidelity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy could go for hours like this, with no expectation of going further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Hold and Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hp_may_madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/) Day 7. Prompt (loosely interpreted): _"Go ahead and tease me … I don't mind it."_ (May 2013)

No touching below the waist: that was Hermione’s only rule. 

Well, no touching with hands, anyway, and Teddy seemed fine with it. He never once argued or pushed. In fact, he seemed perfectly pleased with their heated snogging sessions. Even now, his tongue thrust almost idly against hers. The hand up her shirt just barely brushed the edge of her bra cup, waiting for her to arch into his touch.

And she did, Godric help her, because _she_ was the one who desperately wanted more.

Teddy hummed into the kiss, slowly easing her bra cup down, as though he might be able to do it without her noticing. As though he actually thought she might stop him. She whimpered in the back of her throat at the thought. Teddy took the sound as encouragement, his thumb circling over and over the nipple she offered him.

He could go for _hours_ like this, with no expectation of going further. Of course he could. He was a sixteen-year-old boy. Foreplay was what sixteen-year-olds did. And sometimes, like tonight, when Ron was out of town working on a case, Hermione would _let_ Teddy go on for hours. 

It had been like that with Ron at one time, when the war had just ended. They had been desperate for each other, but Hermione had been reluctant to go all the way at first. They did everything else, everything they could think of to each other. It had been perfect.

Nowadays they stripped quickly on opposite sides of the bed, and Ron was inside her within ten minutes. That was the good part for him, Hermione supposed. She knew he would have made more of an effort… if she’d asked him to. She didn’t. 

So Teddy made the effort instead, as best as he could within her boundaries. And Hermione grew to resent her own boundaries. Teddy thrust gently between her legs — the smallest rocking motion he could make, as though scared even that would be too much for her — and Hermione wanted to scream at the injustice of it. 

Pressure built from his motion, and she knew he could come, just like this, in his jeans. He’d done it before. She’d done it before. They’d done it together. But it wasn’t what she wanted any more, and how screwed up was that? She wanted from her husband what she could only get from Teddy. And she wanted from Teddy what she was only allowed to get from her husband.

"I can’t!" Hermione exclaimed at last, breaking the kiss and throwing her head back.

Teddy froze, right in the middle of a thrust, his palm a motionless weight against her breast. After a long pause, their breathing heavy between them, he whispered, "Why not?" He sounded scared. "What’s wrong with this?"

"It’s…" Hermione squeezed her eyes shut over tears of frustration, counting to ten until they abated. "It’s not fair." She swallowed. "To you," she added.

Teddy lowered his lips to her neck. "Don’t worry ‘bout me," he mumbled, his hips once again setting a lazy pace. "I’m good." He chuckled. "I’m real good."

_The End_


End file.
